


God's angels never yield- Peace at Last

by Count_Juris_von_Konigsbach



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Brotherly Love, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 02:40:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9858329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Count_Juris_von_Konigsbach/pseuds/Count_Juris_von_Konigsbach
Summary: A twist at the end of the first book with no unnecessary death after all and a happy ending.Briefly speaking, an outlook on the relationship of two brothers.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and Greetings dear readers
> 
> This is officially my first fanfiction work. Go ahead and plunge right into it with the music of the great JS Bach for company.  
> I admire and envy Thomas and Chuck's brotherly relationship in The Maze Runner and hope to relive it through writing.  
> I hope you enjoy and do leave kudos if you do, and even if you don't. Comments and constructive criticism are always appreciated.
> 
> Regards,  
> Juris von Konigsbach

The newly escaped gladers could do nothing but stand dumbstruck as soldiers clad in black scurried into the run-down lab, where the collection of bodies of scientists recently found company with a recently deceased Gally, who had croakingly succumbed to Minho's spear. The lady in the video had just finished talking about the flare. Chuck lay unconscious with his head in a panicked Thomas' head, with Teresa standing by trying to calm him. It appeared that her efforts would be in vain as Thomas showed no signs of cooling down.

"CHUCK! Not him! Help!"

"Tom, calm down.."

"You expect me to remain calm when.. when he's lying here dying?"

"Tom..."

Amid a cough of fresh blood Chuck held up the little wood figure he had been carving and stuttered,  
"Thomas, thank you. Find my mother and tell..."  
Another bout of blood and a strangled cry of desperation from Thomas cut him off.

"I promised I'd get you out! Hang on! We'll be safe."

The men in black swooped in, separating Thomas from Chuck with gentle firmness. With one quick look at Chuck the Captain said,

"Well, only you-know-who can help him now."  
He glanced to the sky.  
"Boys! To the chopper, on the double! Take all you can and be back for all of them!"

The soldiers did as directed and as the Captain along with two other men carried Chuck's increasingly lifeless body to one of the many helicopters waiting outside; the others promptly led the rest of them to the other aircraft of their mini-fleet. Thomas begged to go on board with the Captain and Chuck, but was refused. 

"Where are you taking us?! Will he be alright? Who are you? What is going to happen?"  
Bombarded by questions instead of artillery, the pilot sighed and signaled to a waiting soldier who advanced towards Thomas. That was the last thing Thomas saw before he blacked out.

_______________________________________________________________

Thomas was awakened by a low sniffle. He rose to find Teresa by his side and Newt sitting nearby. Both looked well, their wounds tended to, bodies washed and clothed. Both didn't look well after all, with grief and sorrow and trauma all over their faces.

"Tommy- you're up after all. These people here resist WICKED. They will keep us safe."  
"Where is everyone else?"  
"All downstairs. Only two visitors allowed at a time."  
"Are they fine?"  
"Yes, yes- all good."  
"Where's Chuck?"

Newt exchanged a glance with Teresa and both turned grimly to Thomas. Teresa took over the talking.

"Tom, you see, the wound was too deep..."  
"HE'S NOT DEAD!"  
"I'm so sorry, Tom."  
Thomas was deprived of his senses as a gust of cold wind blew out of nowhere in particular. A voice he recognised only too well rung out.  
"You said you'll be there for me! You said we'll leave together! LIAR!"

The chubby little innocent face of Chuck, all transparent now, glared at Thomas with immeasurable hatred as Newt and Teresa cowered and the high pitched winds screeched with all their vociferous might.

 

________________________________

"WAKE UP, TOM!"  
Teresa shook him awake with concern on her face.  
"You were tossing and turning, I don't know what happened! You looked terrible!"  
Thomas shuddered and fought back the tears, letting himself be deluded by false hope.  
"Never mind all that, just tell me where are we and is everyone here?"

"We're with WICKED."  
Looking at Thomas' revulsion she quickly added,  
"Oh, you don't need to worry. They're quite alright. Those who tried to have us killed have been executed themselves, only the 'good scientists' run the show now."

Thomas leaped up and asked,  
"Where is everyone else?"  
"Tom, take it easy- everyone is waiting for you downstairs. Come, let's go- but only if you behave."  
"Whatever- can we please go now?"

Teresa led him down, not letting go of his hand. They soon found themselves in a large white room, with all their friends waiting. A few doctors had also gathered.  
Thomas walked forward gingerly and embraced all the escaped gladers before shaking hands with the doctors.  
It was just then that a door in the corner flew open and in marched a formidable looking lady with her blonde hair wrapped in a tight bun. Without hesitation she started, 

"Hello, Thomas- this is Dr Ava Paige, good to finally meet you. I have good news for you- all our trials were a success and you all played a crucial role in obtaining results. The flare, I presume you know what that is, has been conquered. You will be reunited with your families as soon as possible."  
Thomas felt flabbergasted. So many deaths and she calls it a success? After a twelve year old was murdered? Paige looked analytically and beamed.  
"Thomas, there is something more I have to tell you. Your parents are eager to receive you, and of course your brother too. They are eager to meet the two of you after so long."  
"Wait- I have a brother?"  
"Yes you do indeed and he was in the maze with you. Any guesses who it might be?"  
Thomas could hear his heart beating away like the timpani in a Verdi opera. Could it? No... But still...

"Was Chuck my brother?"  
Paige nodded.  
"Yes. He is, not was, your brother and even before the maze trials you to were inseparable."  
"When you say is and not was does that mean...:"  
The gladers smiled with glee, revealing their having prior knowledge of this.  
"You're absolutely right, Thomas! Chuck is alive and only just- Gally barely missed his heart and the wound was deep. I must say that he's a courageous little champ and loves you a lot."  
Thomas eased up with triumph.  
"Where is he? I want to meet my brother now."  
He said 'brother' with pride, feeling euphoric.  
Paige just smiled serenely at him as Thomas felt himself being thrown over by a familiar person, one with curly brown hair. Chuck didn't let go of him as the room cleared, not wanting to impose on a family reunion. Tears streamed down both their faces as they refused to lose each other again. Thomas wasn't going to let anything happen to Chuck, who was immensely relieved and lightened on seeing his big brother again. And that was what they would remain for all time- the best brothers ever.

 

__________________  
SOLI DEO GLORIA,  
Count Juris von Konigsbach


End file.
